


Fear the Future

by crowriting



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Albinism, Ancient Greece, Ares is a mamma's boy, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Murder, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Swearing, because I don't want to deal with the mess in Olympus that Zeus and Hera left tbh, but he's pretty so i allow it, look im really mainly going off my percy jackson-knowledge of ancient greece here, story takes place before events of BoZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowriting/pseuds/crowriting
Summary: Set in the time of Ancient Greece, there is a prophecy that alerts the world to a great hero who will soon arrive, sired by Ares through a mortal woman named Avra Tasselli. Terrified at her future being decided for her -- a future she fears will entail heartbreak and loneliness -- Avra flees her royal home in Argos before Ares is set to arrive. However, the god will not so easily surrender his promised  glory.— there has been a family event that has pushed updates back —
Relationships: Original Female Character/Ares
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> A few little notes:  
> Title of the story is the title of St. Vincent's song "Fear the Future".  
> I used a Greek name generator to get the names of all original characters, but I am not 100% sure on their accuracy.  
> Writing fanfiction is totally out of my wheelhouse, I'm used to writing academic papers! But the 2-3 lines we got from Ares in BoZ has made me simp for this man. Fingers crossing he isn't horrible in season 2!  
> I am not well-versed in ancient Greece, unfortunately I've taken multiple advanced courses on ancient Rome, not Greece :( so for the inevitable inaccuracies I apologize.
> 
> Update : forgot to mention the horse, “smiler” is the same horse from GoT: he was such a good/evil boy I’ve always loved his limited time in the books

Seclusion. Isolation. Loneliness. Three words that would summarize Avra’s last three years on the road, escaping from a fate she feared. 

Alone. Although, not entirely. Ever the constant companion, the black stallion tugged at the reigns, tired. They both were, after another arduous day on the road, avoiding everyone and trusting no one.

Once the beloved daughter of the King of Argos, Avra had brought shame not only to herself, but also brought the dark cloud upon her family. Some may call her actions cowardly, but she believed her actions were brave. How many people dared deny fate? How many people denied it, and actually took necessary actions to prevent it? 

Looking across the abandoned road towards the setting sun, Avra was jostled out of her musing by another forceful tug at the reigns. 

“Alright, Smiler. I understand,” she sighed, not quite satisfied with the distance they made that day, although she never was. Avra was not certain as to where they were exactly, but she knew they were somewhere between Sparta and Messene, travelling from the first to the latter. 

Now searching for a spot to spend the night before the sun sets, Avra’s eyes fell upon a short overhang off the road they were stationed upon, creating a small space of shelter in the grassland below. A far cry from her chambers back in Argos, but for one avoiding prying eyes it was perfect.

Running from royal agents is never easy, but running from a god is even harder. Not knowing what they look like, not knowing where they will pop up, would drive anyone mad with suspicion. Trusting travelers and seemingly friendly faces was not something the young woman could do, no matter how much it was wearing on her. 

Despite these concerns, the main problem facing Avra at this moment was how to convince Smiler to journey off the road, and down the semi-steep edge to reach the sheltered area. Notoriously feisty, the stallion had a strong will that rivaled even the runaway’s. 

Dismounting and taking the reins in her hand, Avra searched in the saddle bag for something to entice her mount down, predicting that the task ahead will be easier said than done. The bag was near empty after not stopping to refill it for days, but Avra’s hands closed around a small dried pear.

Waving it in front of the stallion’s face, Avra quickly pulled the fruit back before he could bite the entire thing out of her hands, “Oh no, if you want this you’re going to have to follow me.” With that, she began to back up towards a shallow decline that would lead them safely off the road. At first, the horse dug his hooves into the ground and refused to budge, but tired and hungry, he soon relented. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Avra asked once they reach the bottom. Holding her palm flat with the fruit in the middle, Smiler’s whiskers tickled her hand as he took the fruit. 

After removing his saddle and securing him to a nearby tree, Avra left him happily drinking from a small stream in search of firewood to fend off the night. With light quickly fading, it was somewhat of a challenge for Avra to find suitable wood amongst the unfamiliar terrain. Growing up in Argos along the coast, she missed the sound and smell of the sea and the near constant screeching of the gulls. On this lonesome road, she traded the rush of the sea for the smooth sound of calm stream, the crisp sea air for fresh woods, and the noise of the gulls for small birds and foxes running in the underbrush. Arva loved her native home, but fear of the future that was determined for her kept her from indulging her desire to once again be comforted by the coast. 

Luckily for her, she did not have to search far, and before long a small fire was lightly burning, trying in vain to fend off the encroaching darkness.

Sitting down to eat her small dinner that consisted of a small piece of bread, Avra’s tunic slid up the length of her arm, exposing it to the air. For a moment, she stared at the way her pale skin seemed to glow in comparison to the growing darkness around her. Only for a moment did she look, before pulling her sleeve back up and tightening the hood of her cloak around her head in order to better hide her pure-white hair. Avra’s appearance had never bothered her, but the unusualness of it made it difficult for her to avoid searchers. According to her mother, she was born with olive skin and brown hair, but was cursed by a jealous goddess who learned her fate as a young child. 

Fending for herself in the wild was not a trait Avra was born with. Growing up in the luxurious royal household of Argos certainly had its perks. Everything was provided for her: delicious food consisting of rare delicacies that most people had never heard of, delicately woven clothes of the most fantastic colors, and jewels of more colors than she could name from memory. Everything was provided for her; everything was decided for her. What she ate, what she wore, was chosen for her in order to create the visual of the ideal princess. Avra could not deny that the limitations placed upon her did not chafe as much as they would now, but nor would it be the truth to say she relished life. Bored, unfulfilled, and wearied better described Avra during most her first eighteen years rather than aggravated or anxious. The eve before she turned eighteen, however, changed her outlook on life and brought to the forefront her rebellious tendencies. 

Avra had always wondered why her acquaintances had marriage matches planned for them since childhood but she -- the princess of Argos -- did not. Not particularly concerned with the answer, she brushed off her confusion for years, knowing that asking such important questions was not normally well received. Suspecting that her parents perhaps pledged her to the service of the gods, the answer was revealed to Avra mere hours before she turned eighteen. 

It was a night she did not like to dwell on, but nonetheless is a night that will live in her mind forever. She will never forget when she was told that a prophecy determined her to be the woman who will bring forth a great hero, sired by Ares, the god of war.

\---------Three Years Earlier---------

The sun was about to rise on what would appear to be a perfect day, and the palace of Argos was stricken with panic. Once a day destined for celebration, the morning of Arva Tasselli’s eighteenth birthday was thrown into chaos when her chambers were discovered empty, except for a single dead handmaiden, fatally struck in the back with a missing dagger. 

Unaccustomed to such strife and disquiet, Queen Euterpe anxiously seeked out King Myron for answers. 

She asked the questions on everyones’ mind: “Where will he arrive? What will he do to us if she is not found?” When her husband could give her no comforting answer, Euterpe shielded her eyes with her hand, and lamented the day their daughter was brought into the world. In hushed, anxious tones, Euterpe vented to her husband, “He expects her to be here, ready to receive him! How could she be so selfish as to deny fate! To deny a god!” Collapsing onto the floor from grief and fear Euterpe forced out one last sentence before any further words dissolve into sobs, “She’s damned us all to Ares’ wrath!”

Leaving his wife in the hands of loyal servants, Myron addressed the royal guards, “How long has she been gone?”

“It is hard to be certain, although judging from the coldness of the maid’s body, it's probable that the princess has been missing for hours.”

Frowning, and feeling his distress rise at the estimation, Myron directed the guards, “One of you check the stable for any missing horses, another check her chambers for stolen items. Get the hounds ready, find the tracks of anyone who has recently left the palace. Before the god arrives, I mean to determine whether or not my daughter is to blame for this sudden departure.” 

A few moments later, ignoring the panicked cries of his wife, Myron paced along the stone hallways of his palace, deeply disturbed by the discoveries of the guards. There was nothing missing from his daughter’s chambers, but if an intruder burst into his home with the specific purpose of taking Avra, it was not an unusual discovery. After learning that Avra was potentially hours gone, he did not believe he could hear worse news. His stomach dropped further than he thought possible and his knees grew weak when it was revealed to him that Avra’s horse was missing. Knowing the stallion had an unpleasant temper except for a rare few, Myron knew no thief or abductor would willingly choose Smiler from a stable full of finely bred horses to make a hasty retreat -- only Avra herself would make such a choice.

Myron was violently shaken from his thoughts when a shriek coming from Avra’s abandoned chambers flooded through the halls. Racing to the room with a handful of his guards, they all were struck short with horror at the sight before them.

Crouched on the floor, trembling with her hands over her head is a maid. The source of her terror stemming from the massive black figure in front of her, contrasting against the orange sunrise on full display behind the balcony he was standing on. The height of two full-grown men, the figure is clad in fully black armor, with a black helmet shielding his face and a warhammer strung over his shoulder. Ares asked the dreaded question that no one can answer:

“Where is she?”


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For three years Ares had been tracking Avra, or rather, searching in vain for any hint of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter!

Running around the room in the quickly dimming light, Avra parsed through her belongs in order to determine what was important enough to take with her. She stopped a moment to stare longingly out of her balcony. Placed on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea, the palace of Argos had incredible vistas. In particular, Avra was fond of the view that was available from her bedroom. Standing there, she had witnessed numerous fantastic sunsets and sunrises. At that moment, however, the sun was nearly set and Avra only had until the morning to be far away from her home. Her eyes took in the scene for a second longer, trying to preserve the memory in her mind before she returned to her task. 

Never being alone in the wilderness before, Avra was not sure what she should bring with her; all her panicked mind could decide on was that she couldn’t bring much. In her short life, there had been moments of rebellion, but nothing like what she was about to attempt. Leaving home permanently in the dead of night was not something she ever anticipated having to do. Avra figured her parents would be distraught over her departure, although she wasn’t sure if they would lament the loss of a daughter, or the loss of her supposedly heroic future children. 

Being told that the fates named her as the woman who would bring forth a great hero sired by Ares was shocking. According to her parents, Avra’s identity was to be hidden from the god until she reached adulthood. Once that mark had been met, he would come to collect Avra that same morning. Avra was hurt that her parents so easily surrendered her free will, but she felt even more betrayed that they knew her fate all along and never revealed it to her. It was almost as if they believed she had no right to know her future, when it had supposedly been determined for her from birth. 

Grabbing a small beaded bag from her dresser, Avra took a golden locket with her family crest emblazoned on it before thinking the better of it and placing it on it on her bed. Carrying anything that could connect her back to her family was not something she could afford. Her eyes glanced over a pair of miniature portraits of her parents. Easier to leave behind, she thought in her anger. Rifling through drawers, Avra pulled out a plain travelling cloak that rarely saw any use. Too common and bland, she generally avoided it, but for her upcoming escape it would be vital. Continuing her search, her eyes landed on a light cream colored tunic. Rushing out of her ornately embroidered white sleeping gown, Avra quickly pulled the tunic over her head, and was about to put the cloak on as well when she heard a quick knock on her door, followed by swift footsteps into the room. 

“What are you doing? You should be sleeping.”

Avra’s frantic packing was stopped short when the unexpected question broke the silence of her chambers. 

Shoving her travelling cloaks and bag behind her back with a small, nervous laugh Avra said, “Corinna! I didn’t hear you come in. Could you fetch my mother for me? I believe she borrowed my broach, the one with the butterflies? I don’t know where she put it.” 

With skeptical eyes, Corinna turned to leave but took another glance at the princess. “My lady, why are you wearing travelling clothes? You cannot leave -- not now.” 

Taking a step towards the maid and wringing her hands, “Corinna, please don’t tell anyone. I am not asking for your help, I know you’d never support me leaving, but please you must understand! I never agreed to this.” Spreading her arms outward in exasperation, Avra huffed, “I don’t want to be reduced to a mere consort.”

“I’m sorry, princess, but the fates do not lie. Since childhood you were marked as the future partner to Ares, and nothing you do will stop what is destined to be.” Shaking her head slowly at the younger woman, Corinna turns once again to leave the room, prepared to alert the King and Queen of their daughter’s plan.

Lunging forward, Avra grabbed the maid’s shoulder and turned her around, fingers latching into the front of her tunic. “Please! I am not asking you to do anything! I will leave now, just give me at least an hour before you alert the guards. Stay here and do nothing, please!”

With a face mixed with alarm and disdain, Corinna pried the princess’s fingers from her clothes and shook her head. “There is no use in this scheme of yours: you cannot change fate. Calm yourself, child, and I will fetch your mother.” For the last time, Corinna turned around and made for the door.

Panicked, Avra’s eyes shifted around her room for something to stop the maid. Coins to bribe her? A rope to tie her? The pit of her stomach dropped when the gleam of a dagger caught her eyes, shining off of the now present moon. Rushing forward before the maid could reach the doorway, Avra snatched the dagger off her dresser and plunged it into her back. A short scream was cut off when Avra covered Corinna’s mouth with her hand, and gently lowered the body to the floor. Now more panicked than ever and covered in blood, Avra pulled the dagger from the woman’s back, and snatched her (unfortunately empty) bag from her bed where she dropped it. Throwing her cloak around her, she pulled the hood tight over her head and hoisted herself over the balcony without another glance into the defiled room.

_____________________

Avra’s eyes slowly opened at the sound of strong hooves pawing at the ground, thankful that the nightmare was finally over. Of course it had to be Corinna who walked in on her packing. She had grown up around the old maid, and the woman seemed to always be around when Avra was going against her parents’ rules. Sneaking into the kitchens, hiding in the stables from her tutor, or even combing for shells alone on the beach, Corinna always found her. After spending years working for the Tasselli family, Corinna had no fear in properly chastising wayward servants, or even Avra herself. Avra was not fond of the maid, but nor did she wish any harm on her. The violent act of desperation that marred her escape was often the source of nightmares. Runaway was one thing, but murderer was another. 

Rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes, Avra stretched beneath her cloak before rising. Low clouds shrouded the shun, and the sweet song of nearby warblers contrasted with the gloomy weather. She briefly debated using her bow and arrow to hunt for breakfast, but decided against it after determining that the clouds blocking the bright sun had prevented her from waking as early as she wanted. Besides, the small fire from the previous night had died hours before. Avra buried the small coals beneath some dirt and twigs in order to conceal the remains from any who may come after her. 

“Morning, Smiler.” Avra walked over the horse and prepared his saddle and reins for the day. After assuring that everything was properly adjusted, she led the horse back up the same incline that they previously made their descent on. 

Despite the lack of sun, the day was warm and pleasant. So pleasant, that Avra could ignore the rumble in her stomach for a while longer. However, not long after journeying onto the road, Avra heard raucous voices coming from in front of her. She briefly stopped Smiler and turned around in the saddle to longingly look back at the spot where she had found safe shelter the night before. Unfortunately, the site was no longer in view, and the pair had nowhere to hide.

Quickly coming into view was a group of three men, all on horseback. From the distance between them, Avra could tell that they were all wearing thread bear tunics covered with cloaks of various shades of brown that pinned at their shoulders. 

_Not royal guards, that's for sure,_ she thought to herself. 

Figuring that the best course of action would be to act as inconspicuous as possible, Avra held her cloak tighter around herself, and urged Smiler forward once more. As the men drew closer, their loud laughter tapered off as their eyes fell on the lone traveler. The boldest of the group drew forward on his horse while the other two fanned out behind him, effectively blocking the road. 

Steeling her nerves and starring the leader down, Avra spoke out, “I have no money, if you mean to rob me. Rather than wasting both our time, let me pass.” 

“Now here I was, expecting to have a delightful chat with a fellow traveler, and my intentions were demonized by some wayward woman!” Snickering, the man looked back at his two companions, as a cocky smile settled upon his mouth. “If your mind went so quickly to theft, why don’t we fulfill your expectations? Sakis, grab the horse and check her bags.”

The man Avra assumed was Sakis quickly dismounted from his horse, and stalked towards her and Smiler. Unfamiliar with the man who was approaching him, Smiler backed up. When the man rushed forward to grab the reins, too quick for Avra to realize what was happening, Smiler reared on his head legs. As he descended, he swung his head around, firmly butting the man in his chest, and sending him sprawling to the ground. Afraid that the violence would escalate, Avra forced her horse around, and intended to make a speedy retreat. Expecting her to do so, the unnamed man who first addressed her urged his horse forward, and blocked off her exit. Grinding his teeth, he pulled out a previously concealed short-sword and looked at Avra with eyes full of crazed anger.

_____________________

Ares was always called down to earth when menial battles broke out between men. The last battle that demanded his presence was between rival towns fighting over trade routes between the cities of Sparta and Messene. As the god of the violent side of war, no one cherished Ares’ arrival, but nonetheless he was brought to Greece time and time again due to endless wars and battles. The humans were petty, but perhaps not as petty as the other Olympians. Although he was generally required to return to Olympus after his work was finished because of Zeus’ decree that the gods should not interact with humans, Ares had recently taken to wandering the lowlands of Greece after the mortals finished killing each other. During this time, he grew accustomed to taking the form of a giant, wild boar in order to avoid any unwanted attention. Partly he found the time as a reprieve from the gossip in Olympus, but his wanderings also served as an opportunity for him to search for the mortal woman who ran from him. Avra, he thinks. Remembering the words of her parents, A beautiful young girl, with stark blond hair and unnaturally pale skin. Pale blue eyes, average height, slim build. Most likely riding a black horse.

As the god most hated by Zeus, Ares found long ago that he had little in the form of companionship. While his half brothers built a friendship where they could rely on each other, Ares could ask no one for help with his search. Normally, he would rely on Hera, his mother, for support, but when it came to the mortal world she was too concerned with tracking his father rather than searching for his woman. Ares supposed under different circumstances he would consult Aphrodite, but even the god of war knew better than to ask his lover for help in finding his fated consort. 

For three years Ares had been tracking Avra, or rather, searching in vain for any hint of her. Her parents swore she was not assisted in her escape, and yet a princess raised in luxury managed to avoid him in the wilderness for years. On this search, like all the others so far, Ares found nothing. He resigned himself to another unsuccessful return to Olympus when he heard shouts from the road ahead. Judging from the sounds, Ares guessed there were at least two men and one woman involved in whatever ridiculous squabble the mortals had dissolved into. Drawn to the chaos, Ares approached the group. As he grew closer, his presence enraged the men and increased the mayhem. 

Standing clear off the side of the road, Ares discerned three men, and a smaller figure on horseback that he assumed to be a woman. One man was lying still on the ground, although no he could not see any clear wound. _Perhaps knocked unconscious?_ Glancing back at the small figure who was fending off two additional men, Ares almost smirked at the thought of her overpowering the fallen man. 

Suddenly, a rough breeze came to life, blowing the hood off of the woman. Shock and hot excitement ran through Ares’ body as his eyes absorbed the pale skin, and white hair.


	3. Ares' Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years of searching yielded up not so much as a trail, and yet before Ares’ very eyes was Avra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! I wanted to get as much written before finals week begins, and so even if the next update doesn't come as quick be assured that it is already in the works. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who commented so far! It means so much to me

“Where is she?” Ares asked as he stepped off the balcony and further into the room. Red eyes glanced around and he was struck by the violent scene in front of him. A dead woman, _A servant?_ he figured, judging by the plain, worn tunic that she wore. Or at least, it used to be plain, as at that moment a large red stain decorated the back and pooled underneath her stomach. Judging from the color of the blood, Ares knew that the woman died hours ago. What was more curious was the wound itself -- a wound in the back implied that the woman trusted whoever murdered her. A foolish mistake, and not one he would ever make.

Ares’ sudden arrival in the room had nearly frightened to death another female servant that was clearly mourning the death of the other, tears running down her cheeks. His presence normally inspired rage, but to the guilty-minded, it brought terror. 

“Where is she? I don’t intend to wait,” he demanded again when no answer was given to his first question.

A tall man stepped forward to address him. He held his back straight, and had a regal face framed by a well-trimmed grey beard, but the soft belly clearly marked the man as having long left his prime. “Lord Ares, welcome to Argos. I am King Myr--”

“I didn’t come here for introductions. You think I don’t know who you are? I came for your daughter, it is her eighteenth birthday is it not? I arrived at her chambers in search of a girl, and yet I find a murdered servant and a groveling imbecile.” 

Terrified at incurring the wrath of the war god, King Myron saw no other option but to tell Ares the truth. Kneeling himself and motioning for the others to do the same, Myron inwardly cursed himself for ever deciding to have a daughter. “We humbly throw ourselves at your feet, mighty god! My daughter-- horrible to the core -- has abandoned us to your rage. She does not fear or worship the gods as any young maiden should; instead she indulges her every desire and rebels against us with her every breath. She is gone, gone, long gone and we know not where. The pitiful servant you see lying here on the floor was murdered by none other than my seemingly sweet Avra -- death is the reward the wicked girl sees fit for loyalty! True to us, I can only assume poor Corinna -- for that was her name -- tried to stop Avra from leaving. If only she were not so trustful of such a vile creature, they both would still be here.”

Slinging his war hammer off of his shoulder and gripping the handle with both hands, Ares stalked forward until he was standing over the reduced figure of King Myron. “Why describe your daughter to me in such terms? Given that I am prophesied to have a child from her, what purpose does it serve you to insult me by implying I would consort with such a lowly creature?” 

King Myron violently shook his head, as if trying to deny he was really there, mere moments away from experiencing a god’s wrath. “No insult, my lord! I mean to tell you only the truth in hopes that you will spare us. We raised her for you and tried to suppress her baser instincts, and yet her bad spirits made all our efforts futile.” 

Red eyes narrowing, Ares grunted in disdain. “I don’t believe you. This pitiful scene that you placed before me is all the proof I need. You had years to prepare for my arrival, and yet my presence is treated as a bane. The very chambers where I was supposed to greet my intended is stained with blood, and you were nowhere to be found. No doubt in those moments hiding your daughter away, preventing her from fulfilling her destiny with the fearsome war god. You call her wicked and devoid of good, and yet you kept her in your home. I have asked twice -- the third will be my last lest you incur my wrath: where is she?” 

When the king gave no answer and only stared up at Ares, mouth agape in abject horror, Ares hoisted the hammer back over his shoulder and prepared to smash the offending mortal into the stone. His arms froze in the air when a familiar voice spoke in his mind: _Stop! Think: how will the future mother of your child react when she learns you murdered her family, and destroyed her home? Before you punish the mortals, make sure their pain is justified. Find and track the girl, determining if her parents are truly guilty of what you accuse them._

Grinding his teeth, Ares dropped the hammer back to the ground hard enough to crack the stone floor in his anger. _Of course Zeus would involve himself,_ he thought. As his father’s least favorite, Ares suspected Zeus’ motive was denying Ares’ anger rather than fatherly concern over his future relationship. Either way, he could not ignore a direct order from his king. Looking back down on the useless humans, Ares resolved to discern as much information from them as he could, before beginning the search on his own. 

Three years of searching yielded up not so much as a trail, and yet before Ares’ very eyes was Avra. The description her father had given him fitted the young woman perfectly, down to even the black horse she was riding on. Ares briefly wished that he found her in more favorable conditions, as he did not relish coming to the aid so soon of a woman that supposedly spurned him. However, judging from the situation unfolding before his eyes he had no other option. Preparing to fully unleash the maddening fury that his presence caused, Ares charged at the group still in the form of a wild boar. Just as he predicted, the horses were driven mad, while the men furiously kicked at their haunches in an attempt to force them to their command. One dash threw the group, and the horses had bucked the men clear off their backs, before running crazily into the woods below the road. Finding themselves suddenly on the ground, and their plan gone terribly awry, the would-be thieves surrendered themselves to the anger and dissolved into a fight with each other. Effectively sparing Avra from the violence of the men, Ares ran off the road and out of sight in order to observe the woman unawares.

___________________

One second Avra was desperately trying to escape the clutches of a group of thieves, and the next the scene dissolved into even more chaos. She would soon count herself lucky that a rare, wild boar disrupted the attempted violence, but at the moment her mind was overcome with a strange rage that was abnormal for her. Smiler bucked under her, almost as if he was attempting to throw her off. Angry at the horse’s odd behavior, she later explained her change in disposition on it. As she struggled with the reins, her eyes landed upon the pair of men grappling with each other, completely distracted. Briefly, the idea of striking both men flashed in her mind, before Avra regained control of herself and simultaneously regained control of her mount. Her previous anger forgotten, Avra urged Smiler forward and passed her assailants, hoping to put distance between herself and them before they realized she was gone. 

Smiler, still not fully recovered from his earlier panic, saw the body of the boar from the corner of his mind. Driven back into a fury, he plunged off the road into the woods, while the small figure on his back tried futility to slow his race. 

Bolting through the underbrush at an uncontrollable pace, outcropping branches stung Avra’s cheeks and nearly pulled her cloak of her shoulders. Unable to secure her horse, she resigned herself to an arduous ride and tucked her body down low in the hopes that he would soon tire. Uncomfortable and confused, to Avra it seemed as if Smiler ran for hours. Eventually, however, with her head tucked down she detected a change in his pace. Tentatively raising her body, she tried pulling the reins, and to her relief the horse slowed to a walk. With another small tug, Smiler came to a complete stop.

Sighing, Avra swung herself out of her saddle in order to check the horse’s legs and hooves. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, the horse seemed otherwise unharmed other than complete exhaustion. From tightly gripping the reins and hunching over, Avra was stiff and achy. Stretching out her back until it cracked, she groaned with satisfaction at the sudden relief. Adrenaline had long since left her body, and she knew neither of the pair could continue on much further that day. 

“Where did you bring us?” She grumbled at the horse, lightly patting him on the neck. Glancing up at the sky, Avra could tell that it was well past noon, but luckily there was still hours before sunset. Even more luckily, through the trees she could make out a small pond. “Come on, let's get you a drink. Not that you deserve it.” Her harsh words were smoothed over as she rubbed the spot on Smiler’s head that she knew he loved. Begrudgingly giving a small smile at the happy face the horse made, Avra led him towards the water.

Before long, Smiler was happily grazing on grass with his saddle resting on the ground. Happy that the horse seemed to have calmed down, Avra loosely tied him to a low branch before traversing the edge of the pond, trying to discern any movement in the water. Fed by a tiny stream, calling the body of water a pond was generous. _More like a puddle_ , Avra mused to herself, shrugging her shoulders even though there was no one around to agree with her. 

Now that the day was coming to a close, Avra reflected on the earlier events. Although she was fortunate not to have been harmed, the panic that the large boar caused her horse led Avra far away from the road. Cedar and oak trees lined the lands around her, but that did not help her determine where she was. From the direction of the sun, she guessed that they had drifted closer again to Sparta -- the direction she was trying to move away from. Being separated from the road meant that Avra had no idea where she was, but at least it made it difficult for any followers to track her. 

Her anxious musings were quickly cut short when out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of a fish. Smirking, she pulled the string of her bow back before loosing her arrow.

Hours later, after the sun had set and both woman and horse were drifting peacefully off next to a dimming fire, Avra felt a strange presence come over her. For the second time that day, an unnatural anger swept through her body, before being replaced by confusion at the figure ahead of her. In the distance, illuminated by the moonlight Avra saw a boar. _Again?_ she thought, moving to sit upright. As far as she could tell, the boar was staring directly into her eyes although it was far enough away not to cause a threat. Doubting that it was the same boar from the morning, Avra shifted her focus to Smiler. Although the day had gone entirely amiss, at that moment that horse was thankfully asleep and therefore not disturbed by the sudden appearance of the wild animal. 

As she stayed awake and studied the boar, Avra realized how strange it was to have seen a boar in broad daylight. Normally nocturnal, they generally strayed far away from humans -- especially large groups on horseback. 

“If you don’t leave, I can’t go to sleep,” she pleaded uselessly with the boar. Waving her arms tiredly in front of her chest, Avra attempted to shoo it away. Frowning and petulantly crossing her arms in front of her, Avra settled into a long staring contest with the beast.


	4. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what he saw, Ares believed that Avra was an impertinent and strange girl -- staying up hours to stare him down and talking to her horse as if the beast could understand her. Impertinent, strange, and yet he had to begrudgingly admit, she was also capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple notes:
> 
> I didn't realize I had to whip out my coding skills here! Most of the formatting for the previous three chapters (mainly, italics) did not transfer when I copied the chapters in, and so I've gone back and fixed them; sorry :o
> 
> Secondly, I've learned Argos is not, in fact, on the coast! I blame an inaccurate map. I may go back and change it, I don't know.

After a few days of trudging around in the woods, Avra heaved a sigh of relief when she finally re-entered the road. Although still not entirely sure where her location would be marked on a map, finding this sign of human civilization was a great leap forward to determining where she was. 

Ever the wary character, Avra looked up and down the road before she urged Smiler forward. Normally, she would have been looking for dangerous figures that may be searching for her. Avra loved her father, but if she was honest, he could be frightening at times. Even hundreds of miles away from his kingdom, Avra never doubted for a second that he had sent out trackers in every direction. As long as she remained in Greece she was within his reach, but the thought of leaving her home country stung more than submitting to the war god. Her fear of being followed never left her mind, and yet at that moment she was not scrutinizing the scene before her for human figures. 

Instead, she was searching for a boar. It was a stroke of considerably good fortune that a boar days earlier had saved her from becoming a victim of the robbers. However, Avra found it downright suspicious that she had seen boars every night for the past three nights. _No, not boars_ , she thought, _the same boar_. Avra had to admit, when it came to the behaviors of Greek wildlife, she was not an expert. The education provided for her by her family concentrated on household affairs like managing servants, the art of weaving, and additional tutoring on literature in order to assure that she would be a well-rounded wife. _Not a wife, a consort_ , Avra corrected herself with a grimace. Regardless, despite her lack of education on Greek fauna, Avra knew for certain that it was highly unusual for a single boar to follow someone for days. Although not far fetched for the territorial animals to attack, the boar that had attached itself to Avra never displayed any signs of aggression towards her. 

During the panic that its arrival had caused on the first day, she was not able to get a proper look. The first night being lost in the woods, however, Avra was close enough to properly discern unmistakable trade-marks. As with most boars, the animal had corse gray fur spotted with black. Avra believed that it was larger than average size, but she supposed that was not too strange. Most startling of all was its eyes; she stared into its ruby-red irises long enough to know that she would never forget them. Strangely, Avra felt that she could detect a keen intelligence as she observed it. When she awoke the next morning, the boar was nowhere to be found. Figuring that when she left the general area she would permanently leave the strange animal behind, Avra was eager to begin her travels early in the morning. 

The day following Smiler’s deranged ride was neither eventful nor successful, as Avra was unable to find any hint of a road. With few clouds in the sky and a bright sun above her, the pristine weather helped Avra feel less dejected about the earlier events. Her strange gawker gone and the bright sun illuminating the previously strange landscape made Avra feel braver. Surrounded by such beauty, she was optimistic that Smiler and her would soon make their way in the right direction. The pair maintained a steady pace throughout the day, hopeful that around the next corner they would find the road. 

When the sun began to set and Avra had made no meaningful steps towards escaping from the woods, she began to feel increasingly disheartened. It appeared to the young woman that Smiler had not only traveled further than she originally thought, but that he did not run in a straight line. His detours and sharp turns made it impossible for Avra to follow his prints, being as inexperienced as she was in tracking. By the time that day was coming to a close, both her and Smiler were tired. Avra’s earlier determination to quickly recover from their surprise trip meant that they had barely rested. Knowing that wandering around in the dark would only worsen their situation, Avra decided to stop for the night next to a great fallen cedar tree that would provide at least a modicum of shelter and concealment. As was her usual routine, she created a small fire to ward off the darkness and hopefully any predators that would potentially stalk them in the night. Unbeknownst to her in that moment, the fire was not the only thing fending off would-be harmers. 

The clear day had paved the way for a calm night, and Avra glumly prepared herself for bed. Unlike the earlier days, there was no nearby water source to fish from, and she was not willing to explore the darkness in search of prey. Because of this, Avra was kept awake by the constant grumbling of her empty stomach. Frustrated at her inability to navigate the forest, she submitted herself to a slowly mounting anger. In that moment, it seemed to her as if she failed at everything she tried. She couldn’t sneak away undiscovered from Argos, she couldn’t take care of herself on the road, and she couldn’t even control a horse that she had been riding for years. Laying on the ground, she felt hot tears begin to burn their way down her face before her breathing dissolved into quick gasps. 

As suddenly as the fit came over her, Avra heard a twig snap in the distance that focused her mind and slowed her breathing. Peering out in the darkness she was shocked to find a pair of red eyes locked onto her. Angry at being watched, Avra was briefly consumed with the thought of charging the animal armed only with her short dagger. Thinking the better of it and scoffing at the ridiculousness of the idea, Avra turned her back to the boar and fell into a fitful sleep. 

Like the previous morning, when she awoke to another full day lost in the wilderness, Avra was relieved to find that she and Smiler were completely alone. Not a person -- nor a boar -- in sight. 

Feeling stiff after spending a night sleeping on the ground, Avra walked over to her horse and gently patted his head. “Alright, Smiler, we’re going to have to change our tactics. What do you say to finding some water and spending the morning there? We can’t just keep trampling through the woods without getting more supplies.” 

Compared to the previous day, in hindsight Avra felt that she had made the right choice in slowing down during the following. Rather than wasting energy and increasingly becoming more desperate, Avra found a small stream to deposit Smiler on before traveling a short distance ahead to hunt. Enjoying a day full of rest, the horse was more than happy to be left alone, contentedly munching on grass and quenching his thirst on the fresh water. As her only companion, Avra was never willing to travel far away from Smiler, afraid that something could happen while she was gone. However, she could not hunt with the large stallion stomping around next to her, and so she often risked short jaunts away from him. Before long, Avra’s trip had paid off, and she returned to her horse with a string of fat rabbits that she flung over a high branch in order to keep it beyond the reach of any ground-prowling animals. For the rest of the day, Avra spent her time resting with Smiler, enjoying the serene landscape. If she were better at living off the wilderness, Avra would have preferred staying far away from the road. Her limited skills in hunting and navigation hampered her, and she generally stayed on or close to the road where she would be able to find civilization if she needed it. 

During that day’s hunt, the presence of the boar was never far from her mind, afraid that it would suddenly jump out and charge her. It was simultaneously soothing to discover no obvious tracks, but also worrisome that she had no idea where it was. 

The rabbits she caught were young, healthy and fat. After roasting one of a fire, for the first time in days, Avra prepared to sleep with a full stomach. As she sat and listened to the crackling of the burning wood and the chirping of crickets, she was not surprised to notice red eyes looming in the distance. Unsurprised, but not unperturbed.

Same as before, the boar made no motion to come near her as Avra prepared for sleep that night, and stared directly in her eyes as was its custom. She did not relish being scrutinized, even if by an animal, and the unusualness of the boar was beginning to weigh on her mind. Unable to sleep, Avra was consumed with anxiety that the red-eyed beast was some sort of demon sent to terrorize her. 

The following morning, Avra was elated to wake early and find the road within an hour's search. As Avra and Smiler proceeded along the newly-found road, she looked back over her shoulders into the forest, as if to make for certain that she was leaving the previous nights behind. _No more woods, and hopefully no more boar_ , she prayed.

Unable to help herself, Avra stifled a yawn in her hand caused by the previous sleepless night. Padded into the dust of the road, Avra could clearly discern fresh tracks that implied it was heavily used. Still unsure as to what direction she should head in, Avra decided to follow a particularly fresh track in the hopes of catching its creator. It was a risky move, but Avra believed the risk of revealing her identity in exchange for directions was warranted. 

Avra urged Smiler into a gallop, and with the quick pace the horse achieved Avra quickly reached a pair of men walking besides a cart pulled by a gray donkey. Neither man looked intimidating: the elder was well past his prime, and the younger had yet to enter it. She readjusted her hood and cloak as Smiler decreased his pace in order to match up with the small group. “Pardon me, but do know where we are exactly?” Avra asked. 

Stopping their travels and trying to peer up into the face of the stranger, the elderly man responded, “A little young to be on your own, aren’t you?” 

The lie was ready on the tip of Avra’s tongue, “Ah, I was set to meet family at Messene, but got lost along the way. If you could tell me where we are and give directions to the nearest town or city, it would be much appreciated.”

Neither convinced nor entirely concerned, the old man informed Avra that she was a couple hours journey away from the nearest _kome_ where she would be able to find shelter and would have the necessary tools available to send a letter to her family asking for assistance. Curtly nodding down at the man and ignoring his instances that she should not be alone on the road, Avra urged Smiler forward in the direction that he pointed. The closer she neared to the _kome_ the more people joined Avra on the road. The growing numbers worried her, and she debated bypassing the village altogether. A flash of red eyes and a burst of anxiety convinced her to forge ahead towards civilization. At the very least she would find a real bed to sleep in, and she relished the idea that no boar would be able to follow her past the _kome’s_ walls. 

_______________________

Ares had never considered himself to be a particularly lucky god. True, he wasn’t born a bastard like many of his siblings, but that fact never awarded him the approval of his father. Besides, he was the god of war -- the bloody, violent, disturbing side of war -- and the mortals did not worship him like they did the others. No, he wasn’t lucky. And yet he had found, as if by a miracle, the woman who would give him a taste of the glory he was so often denied. If he would not be properly celebrated, at least the great hero he was destined to father would be. 

He was lucky to find the woman, _Avra_ , he reminded himself, but that is where his luck ended. He certainly desired to get what he was promised from her, but how did he know she was worthy of the attention of a god? The night he had discovered her missing, her father had described her as a wicked girl and claimed that she alone was to blame for her disappearance. Ares did not trust her, nor did he trust King Myron. After watching the debacle on the road where she nearly lost her life to a couple scrawny robbers, he doubted she had the means to escape Argos without a trace. Even more baffling, Ares could not fathom how she then avoided him for three years. Determined to learn more of Avra’s character, and to find proof that Myron had lied to him about his daughter escaping without aid, Ares resigned himself to remain in the form of a boar, and follow the former princess. 

Although he did not intend it, Ares could not help but admit the wild race his presence caused the black stallion to undergo was amusing. After wasting his time for three years, it was satisfying to waste a bit of Avra’s. However, he soon found out that -- although entertaining -- the event was counterproductive to his goal. Avra was clearly lost, making it impossible for her to meet up with any conspirators, if they existed at all. Unwilling to reveal himself to her before learning more, Ares appeared each night to track her progress through the forest. From what he saw, Ares believed that she was an impertinent and strange girl -- staying up hours to stare him down and talking to her horse as if the beast could understand her. Impertinent, strange, and yet he had to begrudgingly admit, she was also capable. Alone and lost, Ares witnessed how Avra was able to find food, water, and shelter for herself and her mount. 

After a few days of wandering, Avra had managed to find her way out of the forest and back onto a road. Ares made sure to stay far enough away from the pair as she made her way on the road, intent on seeing what destination she had in mind. He saw as she briefly stopped a pair of men asking for directions. From what she said, Ares learned Avra intended to travel to Messene, stating that she would there meet up with family. _A lie_ , he could tell at once. All her family was left in Argos, and even an inexperienced runaway would know not to reveal her true destination to travelers. 

As Avra drew closer and closer to the village that the old man had pointed her to, Ares was presented with a sudden problem: how to watch her without revealing his true identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, a _kome_ is basically a type of Greek village. Like how in BoZ they referred to Heron's home as a _polis_


	5. Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unexpected delay! There was a family matter that was very sad, and I can't promise it won't delay the next few updates but writing this was a good distraction. 
> 
> With classes starting soon I would like to figure out a schedule for updates, and that will be ironed out once I get a sense of my workload.

Smiler’s hooves clipped on the stone path as Avra and he made their way past the _Kome’s_ exterior walls. Surrounded by more people than she had been in months, Avra tugged the hood of her cloak close around her face to hide her unusual and striking appearance. Her eyes swiveled left and right as she took in her new surroundings -- the town was mainly composed of a mixture of small stone and a few wood buildings. From her spot near the entrance, Avra could see that the Kome was not large and was home to a relatively small population. Despite the lack of bursting crowds, Avra was overwhelmed by the sounds of rustling livestock and human chatter. 

“Come on, Smiler, we have to find some place to stay,” Avra said as she followed the main pathway further into the town. She slowed Smiler to a walk as her eyes caught sight of a sign reading “Antidos Inn”. Swinging her legs, Avra jumped from the saddle and took Smiler’s reins in her hands, leading the horse off the path and towards the inn. Unlike the majority of the town, the building’s walls were built with wood, and it’s second story seemed to sway in the gentle wind. Frowning up at the curious building, she swiped her coin bag from the saddle and squared her shoulders. Smiler tossed his head as Avra tied him to a post. “I’ll be right back,” she said, patting the horse on the neck as a temporary farewell. 

As Avra turned away from Smiler intending to enter the inn, her mind seemed to freeze. Years on the road alone left her unprepared to suddenly re-enter society, even a society as small as the town of Antidos. Taking a deep breath, she forced her feet to move forward. The few feet between Smiler and the door to the inn seemed to take an eternity to cross and Avra gradually edged closer. 

Pushing open to the door, Avra blinked as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark interior, and her shoes crunched on the dirt floor. Eyes adjusting, she caught sight of a woman behind a counter. Inside the inn the bottom floor was filled with tables and benches, with the counter pushed to the far back wall. A set of stairs next to the counter led to a second level, and as Avra walked past the tables filled with a couple customers, her eyes caught sight of a staircase behind the counter she assumed led to a cellar. 

Glancing around her at the lackluster patrons, Avra gave her hood another tug as she arrived at the edge of the counter. The plump woman standing in front of her was past her prime, but still could not be considered elderly. Although she had a kindly face, Avra’s anxiety was already running high and she felt frozen on the spot. 

“Are you alright, dear?” It took Avra a moment to realize that the woman had been addressing her while she stood shock-still like a mute. 

Shaking her head out if its daze, Avra replied, “Uh, yes. Sorry, I’m just tired. How much for a room for two nights and a stable for my horse?” After paying, Avra was handed a key to a room and was assured the Smiler would be appropriately stabled in a building behind the inn. Giving her thanks and making her way towards the stairs, the innkeep apologized for the state of the inn. According to her, the previous inn had collapsed, leaving them with the hastily built replacement. With her unease about staying in the town now compounded with fears for the soundness of the building Avra slowly made her way up the stairs, a grimace on her face. 

The stairs creaked under her feet, and the wood planks of the upstairs landing groaned. Finding her assigned room and intending to finally nap on a real bed, Avra unlocked the door and shoved her way inside after the bottom edges caught on the floor. Like the downstairs common room, her rented bedroom was dark. Eyes forced to once again adjust, Avra noticed a small shuttered window on the right wall. Making the few steps towards the window, she struggled with the latch before finally flinging the shutters open and bathing the room in some much needed sunlight. 

From the safety of her room Avra was afforded with a glance of the town through her window. High up off of the streets, she smiled at the scenes that were unfolding below her. Dogs barking, children playing, carts rolling down the street towards the marketplace where people were peacefully coming together. Glancing below her Avra noticed an old man sitting against the wall of the building across the street. _A beggar_ , Avra assumed, although he had no tray or container to catch stray coins. As Avra stared at him, his sunken eyes raised to meet her own, and even from her current height Avra was surprised to see the fiery life within the old man’s face. His ragged clothes and bent posture told her that he was no threat, but Avra could not help but feel uneasy at his presence -- she did not remember passing him on her way to the inn. “I must be losing my mind, to be afraid of such a man,” she mumbled to herself, as she forced her eyes to leave the old man and focus instead on the other sights. Although she did not feel free to involve herself in life of the _Kome_ , Avra felt grateful that the room afforded her the opportunity to witness it. 

Turning from the window to observe the room in the now present light Avra saw for the first time just how small the room was. The only furniture was a tiny, low bed that one poke revealed to be stuffed with straw. Only a few feet from the bed was the window. Despite the lackluster appearance, it was all Avra needed, and she was satisfied that the four walls would keep out her four-legged follower. 

Not excited about the prospect of napping on the itchy straw mattress, Avra decided to venture outside to the stables to check on Smiler. 

A short jaunt behind the inn revealed to Avra the stables. This time, the walls were made from familiar stone, and she felt more assured at its stability than her own quarters. Besides Smiler the stable housed a couple other animals. One was a young bay much smaller than Smiler, while the other was a large mule. Scratching the floppy ears of both before strolling to Smiler’s stall Avra smiled and greeted her companion. 

“Did you miss me?” She asked as she scratched his muzzle. “We’re going to spend a few days here, okay? Hopefully that way the freak of a boar that’s following us will lose our trail. Then we’ll be free to go...well wherever we want, I guess…” Her thoughts trailing off, Avra went in search of her saddle bag. Once she found it in a compartment next to the stalls, she rummaged inside to find Smiler’s brush. Returning to Smiler and ducking into his stall Avra felt at peace as she groomed her only companion.

_______________________________________________________

Looking past the head of her horse Avra glanced at the outside world, only to be startled at the sudden darkness of the sky. “I guess I didn’t realize how long I was in here with you,” she admitted to her horse. Giving his back one last pat, Avra pried herself away from Smiler and made the short journey back to the inn.

Stepping inside once again, Avra was greeted with a friendlier sight than earlier -- tucked in the corner, a cheerful fire casted a warm orange glow on the previously cold walls. The tables that filled the room were fuller now that night had set and the residents of the inn returned for their evening meal before retreating to their rooms. Tossing a coin towards the innkeep, Avra ordered dinner and shuffled her way over to a table tucked in the far left corner of the room. She grimaced as the bench scuffed the dirt floor, but a quick glance upwards assured her that she hadn’t caught any unwanted attention. 

Belly finally filled with a substantial meal, Avra sluggishly trudged her way upstairs, intending to sleep the rest of the night away. Arriving at her door, she pushed it open to an unwelcoming darkness, and she cursed herself for not thinking to bring a candle with her. Generally sleeping under the sky, Avra’s nights were normally illuminated by the glow of the moon and stars, and the foreign darkness of the enclosed room was unsettling. 

“At the very least I shouldn’t have any unwanted visitors,” she mumbled before lowering herself down onto the scratchy mattress, not bothering to remove her cloak or hood in fear that someone may barge in and catch a glimpse of her appearance.

As the minutes ticked by Avra stared at the grooved ceiling above her -- exhausted and excited about sleeping in a safe place, and yet frustrated that sleep seemed to evade her. Without the soothing rustling of the wind and the periodic huffs from Smiler, Avra was annoyed to discover that she could not lull herself to sleep. Stuck in her stuffy cloak, the lack of a breeze that she had grown to accustomed to felt suffocating to her. 

“Ugh, fuck it,” she huffed out, twisting her body to shuck off her cloak. Skin cooling in the air, she once again settled into bed and closed her eyes, preparing to drift off. However, even lacking the extra layer, she could not find sleep. To Avra, it felt as if two heavy rocks had replaced her eyes, and the only solution to her discomfort was one that refused to come to her. Despite her newfound displeasure with her room, unfamiliar with the town Avra refused to venture outside in the dark, but she did lift herself off of the bed in order to glance out the window. The streets that were previously filled with people going about their business were empty. 

Empty, except for a single figure, staring directly at Avra as if he was waiting for her once again stick her head out of the window. Her shock overcoming her mind, Avra stared defiantly back before realizing her cloak was left forgotten on the bed. Giving a quick yelp she ducked below the window, flailing her hands over her head. Once her heartbeat slowed down, she flung her arms upwards and slammed the shutters shut, effectively cutting off the old man and the rest of the world. 

No longer feeling any semblance of bravery, Avra climbed back into her bed and pulled her cloak once again over her head before laying awake and uneasy for the rest of the night.

_______________________________________________________

As soon as the sun had risen the next day, Avra tiredly shuffled out of bed. Not haven caught a second of sleep the whole night, her nerves were fried and her movements were sluggish. “Why did I think staying here would be a good idea?” she asked herself as she stretched out her back and arms. Scrunching her nose towards the direction of the shuttered windows, Avra cracked on side open, only to discover that the old man remained on the other side of the street, and that his gaze was still fixated on her window. Seeing him in the same spot sent simultaneous jolts of relief and unease through Avra’s body. _If he’s still here, he doesn’t know who I am and hasn’t told anyone, but why is he still gawking at my window when there is a whole town to look at?_ she asked herself.

Confused, frustrated, and tired, Avra closed the shutters and stormed across the tiny room, intending to discover why she was such a spectacle to the old man. Her pace quickened and inhibitions temporarily forgotten she quickly glided through the empty common room and through the front door. With the sun newly risen, the temperature had yet to reach its peak, and the blast of clean air was refreshing. However, more focussed on the task at hand, Avra did not spare the pleasant weather a second thought before crossing the road with quick, long strides, to stand in front of her watcher. 

_He’s even watching me now...what is his problem?_

“What is your problem?” Avra blurted out, standing directly in front of the man, hands on her hips and her defiant eyes meeting his own. 

“Well, you’re a nice one, aren’t you?” 

“Excuse me, who are you to complain about a lack of nicety? Generally, it is frowned upon for old men to gawk so openly at young women. At the very least you could pretend to have a modicum of decency and not be so bold about your behavior.” Huffing and crossing her arms, she felt her irritation rising at his sudden crassness. 

Much to her dismay, rather than appearing bashful in response to her admonitions, the old man’s face remained emotionless. “I wouldn’t flatter yourself. Gawking at a young woman? With that cloak wrapped around you, who could tell what you are? Even without it, unlikely to catch my eye.” 

Hearing the old man’s reply Avra scoffed heartily, “As if you’re some prize. Is there something I don’t know about you that makes the women of this town swoon over an elderly beggar dressed in ratty rags?” 

Instead of replying immediately, the old man leaned back against the wall and studied Avra from head to toe, thinking to himself. “What is your name?” He finally asked her.

“Why should I answer your question when you still haven’t answered mine: what is your problem?” she asked again, this time with more force. The longer Avra spent in the presence of him, the higher she could feel her frustration and anger rising. How dearly she wanted to return to her room and shove herself into the sweet solace of sleep, but the fiery eyes of the man kept her rooted to the spot. 

Face still deadpan, the man gave in to Avra’s question as last, sensing their conversation would progress no further unless he did so. “Simply observing you; watching to see what type of a person you are. Tell me, why does one so young as you travel alone? Has your family forsaken you due to your abhorrent lack of manners?” 

“No, strange gawkers don’t get to ask me questions.” With that final statement, Avra turned on her heels and strode back to the inn, satisfied that the man’s fascination with her was less dangerous than she feared. Even with her back turned, she felt the man’s strange eyes bore into her. 

Avra spent the rest of the day isolated in her room trying to sleep, only leaving once the sun had begun to set in order to eat dinner. With a full stomach and a tattered pillow flopped over her head, she finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

The images that filled her mind were far from pleasant. She found herself trapped and lost in an unfamiliar woods. Trees devoid of leaves, the sky devoid of light -- not a star illuminated her path. The only source of light stemming from an eerily glowing fog that covered the ground, and rose to her thighs. 

“Hello?” She called out, only to hear the reverberation of many “Hellos?” back at her. Closing her eyes tightly, Avra attempted to stem her rising panic, “It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. Wake up!” When she reopened her eyes, she was still stuck in the unsettling woods. 

Forcing her feet to move her forward, she repeated a simple mantra to keep her sanity, “It’s just a dream. Nothing can hurt me. It’s just a dream. Nothing can hurt me.” 

She had only moved a few feet forward when she heard a familiar, “Hello?” from the direction directly in front of her. Avra stopped and her blood turned cold. 

_No no no! Go away!_ She screamed inside her mind when a pale and deathly figure emerged in front of her. Ignoring her internal pleas, the lifeless figure of Corinna stood between Avra and the way forward. 

Frozen with fear and guilt, Avra stood frozen to the spot, unable or unwilling to move away. “I’m sorry! But you left me no choice, you must understand, Corinna!” She begged the corpse. 

Rather than responding, the old woman’s mouth opened only for black blood to come oozing out. Now truly terrified, Avra turned and fled from the woman, unable to see where she was going in the misty darkness. As she ran, she should see blood red eyes keeping pace with her, but always shooting out of her line of vision every time she turned her head to get a clearer look. 

Tripping on an unseen root, Avra slammed to the ground. Much to her shock, a white light shot in front of her and landed at her feet. Prepared to bolt again, Avra soon recognized the light for what it was: one small, white dove. Heart rate slowly calming, she reached out her hand for the small animal. “What are you doing here, little thing?” she asked as she gently stroked its feathers. 

Within seconds of the bird accepting the warmth of Avra’s hands, she began to hear a loud flapping sound coming from above her. Craning her neck upwards, she gasped as she saw a swarm of doves now wildly careening for her. Dropping the bird and shakily rising to her feet, Avra tried to run away from the swarm, only to find herself caught in a funnel of white feathers, talons, and sharp, pointy peaks. She screamed, but the swarm swallowed her voice. Although she could see nothing, Avra felt herself rise in the air, the feeling of weightlessness petrifying her. 

After what could have been minutes or hours, the doves vanished from sight, only to be replaced by an alluring, but also threatening female voice: _“Know your place.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just again, a _Kome_ it another term for town. I did not intend "Antidos" to represent a real Greek town, if any does exist.  
> And I know BoZ made doves Hera's symbol, but its just...not, and they do not represent Hera in this story.


End file.
